


Chapter 12. Now That You Have Me; What Game Do You Wanna Play Next?

by Elai_Okonma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Chapter 12. Now That You Have Me; What Game Do You Wanna Play Next?

**Devildom**

  
  


**_“_ ** _ Satan, we’re so happy to see you! But…we need to tell you something.” _

Satan looks between his brothers, and then over to Diavolo. He could tell by the stern look on his face, that it was serious. He proceeds with caution:

_ “Ok....” _

Lucifer steps up to his brother and proceeds to tell him what they witnessed, and what it could possibly mean for the Devildom. 

_ “I know you don’t have experience with war and I’m fully prepared to teach you what there is to know about it, but we still don’t know if there is a war or if it will involve us, yet.” _

Satan ponders his brother’s words. He was born after the Celestial War, so obviously he wasn’t involved in that, but he has read about it and many other human wars. He couldn’t really believe what he was hearing, MC had just passed away only a month ago, and now there might be another Celestial War?? It was just a little too much. 

_ “I was born from war...So I would rather not get involved, but if it comes down to it I will fight alongside my brothers. And you, Lord Diavolo.” _

Now it was time to formulate a plan. You couldn’t be too careful when strategizing for war and Diavolo knew that the sooner they were all prepared, the better. 

_ “We need to get back to the Devildom, I still have matters to attend to, and I need to prepare a plan for the rest of the citizens.” _

The Demon Lord makes haste and quickly leaves, with Barbatos right behind him. With Lucifer and the rest of the brothers still at MC’s house, they take a moment of silence for her before also returning back. It hurt too much to linger there, and they didn’t know how Satan had been doing it. 

___________________________________

**Celestial Realm**

_...when i’m done with you, you’ll have forgotten all about my Fallen brothers.” _

As soon as Gabriel finishes those words, he smashes his lips into yours. It's a hard kiss filled with hate, but you knew that pushing the Archangel to this point wasn’t going to get you a passionate kiss. He snakes his tongue out across your lips, and you open up, deepening the kiss.  _ I wonder what Mammon would think about me kissing an Angel??  _ The thought mixed with the excitement of it all made you giggle. Something you should  **not** have done.

Gabriel grabs you by your hair and breaks the kiss,  _ “what’s so funny, MC??” _

_ “I was just wondering how I got to this point.”  _ you lie, not telling him you were really thinking about your Demons.

_ “You’re  _ **_lying_ ** _.”  _

He says it in such a low tone that you were sure if you were human you wouldn’t have heard it. In fact, you were completely sure that the only reason you  _ did _ hear it was because you were an Angel. There was no way that human ears could have registered that low of a voice. And it  **_turned you on._ **

**** A mewl escapes your throat as you look the Archangel in his eyes. His face lights up at the sound, as he moves one hand up your shirt. You throw your head back as his cold hand makes its way up your hot skin, the contrasting temperatures sending goosebumps up your body. He takes notice of this and forces you into another kiss. 

If it weren’t for the nails in your palms, you would’ve gripped the chains to try to ground yourself.  _ How hasn’t he poked himself on my crown of thorns yet??  _ With the way he was making out with you, it was almost impossible not to.  _ Unless he is.  _ Too many questions kept popping in and out of your head, but were quickly being replaced with lewd thoughts. 

His hand moves from your torso to your back, the other hand still wrapped in your hair. He pulls your body in close, so you’re flush against him, and you can feel just how hard he is for you. It makes you want to wrap your legs around his hips, but your ankles were still shackled to the ground. 

You let out another whine as you try to clench your legs together. You feel a sudden burst of air, Gabriel letting his Angel form appear. You do the same, and Gabriel takes his hand out of your hair to touch your wings. 

The gasp that leaves you is one of pure ecstasy, you didn’t know what it was like to have wings before you became an Angel, so you didn’t know what it felt like to have them touched in such a sensual way.  _ I wonder what it would feel like if he touched my halo. _ You moan into Gabriels mouth and he moans back into yours, but all of his touching and kissing was starting to border on over stimulation, your arousal beginning to drip down your thighs. 

_ “Gabriel, please…” _

__ It was all you had to say before you felt his hand leave the small of your back and move its way down in between your legs. 

As soon as his fingers touch you, you jolt, wings shuttering a little. 

_ “You’re filthy, MC. Getting so wet even though you were being tortured. You need to be cleansed of your filth.” _

_ “Shut up, Gabriel.”  _ you say in between moans. 

_ “Oh, that  _ **_mouth_ ** _ of yours. What shall we do about that??” _

__ For the first time since you got to this room, you felt your restraints loosen, as you drop to your knees. You wince at your knees hitting the ground that hard, but there was no time to gather any thoughts as Gabriel presses his dick to your lips. You gladly take him into your mouth. You hear his breath hitch, as you massage your tongue up the underside of his shaft. 

_ “Fuck, MC…” _

__ Looking up to the Archangel, you see him watching you with those chrome eyes, a domineering smile on his face.  _ Wrong type of smile to have, Gabriel.  _ As soon as he closes his eyes and tilts his head back your eyes darken. As you pull your mouth off of him with a  **pop** , you grab the nail sticking out of your hand with your teeth, and pull it out, in one swift motion. As you turn your head to do the other hand, his eyes shoot open.

Your eyes never leave his face as you turn your hands to grab the chains attached to your metal cuffs. You see the look of panic in his eyes and makes you let out a small growl. 

Whipping the heavy chains at him you manage to wrap up both his wrists, yanking him into a headbutt. As he reels backwards you flap your wings, hoping to break the chains still keeping you connected to the floor. When that doesn’t work, you harden your wings in the last hopes that dropping back down on them will be enough to break them, and to your surprise, it does! 

With your feet free, you fly over to Gabriel, who is now bloody from getting headbutted with your crown, and pin him down to the ground. Wings flapping wildly behind him, he tries to wipe the blood from his eyes. 

As you stay seated on top of him, you let out a seductive laugh, causing the Archangel to freeze beneath you when he hears it. 

_ “Aww, are you scared, Gabriel?? What happened to all that  _ **_shit you were talking??_ ** _ You let your guard down, which was your first mistake. Your second mistake was letting me down from my confinement. And your third mistake-”  _ you lean down to his ear and whisper- _ “was thinking that I was going to be submissive to  _ **_you_ ** _.” _

Chrome eyes go wide as all those words leave your mouth and you love how vulnerable he looks at that moment. You continue:

_ “I’m going to absolutely  _ **_destroy_ ** _ you, Gabriel. I can’t wait to hear what kind of sounds  _ **_you_ ** _ can make.” _

_ _________________________________________________ _

  
  


**Devildom**

__ Upon the brothers return to the house of Lamentation, they sit down in Lucifer’s study to start formulating a plan. Solomon had stayed behind to do some research on battle tactics. He informs the brothers of what he thought would be the best way to go about a war with the Celestial realm. Satan listens intently, as do the other brothers. 

_ “-Of course these are all just hypothetical, Asmo have you heard back from Simeon yet??” _

_ “No word from him, he hasn’t even read my texts yet.” _

  
  


Lucifer huffs and runs his hand through his hair as he says:  _ “we don’t have time for this. We can’t afford to wait around all day and night, we need to know what’s going on now.” _

_ “Well, what do you want me to do, Lucifer?? I can’t make Simeon text back…”  _ Asmodeus quips.

_ “It was foolish to count on others to get answers. Especially Simeon, if there really were a war happening, he wouldn’t be on our side anyway. Did you all forget that he’s an Angel?? His loyalties aren’t with us, Lord Diavolo, or with the Devildom.” _

__ The eldest brother takes a wavered breath, and his brothers look at him concerned. 

_ “What are you thinking, Lucifer??”  _ asks Satan. __

__ Luci’s brows furrow as he starts, _ “There’s only one way we’re going to get a definitive answer…”  _ He crosses his arms and looks around the room, reading everyone’s facial expressions,  _ “...I’m going to ask Father, myself.”  _


End file.
